locks and keys
by Ravage16
Summary: he has the key to her freedom, she has the lock to his power, what happens when he takes away all that she has? Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok, I have no idea how to start this...

Ikuto: *snicker* idiot...

Me: shut it kitty-cat!

Amu: agreed!

Ikuto: Aww, Amu is mad at me too?

Me: what ever, I don't own Shugo Chara, if I did Ikuto would be wearing a collar and leash throughout the whole anime/manga.

Ikuto: what?

-XXX-

He walks through the woods, a blue key hanging from his pocket, ever searching for a lock, as if glowing like the moon without stars. Alone yet bright, caching the eyes of any onlooker. His ebony blue hair caching the star's light as he passes the trees on the trail.

"Ikuto... can we take a break, we've been walking all night nyaa~!" (**WAY TO RUIN THE MOOD!**) a tiny cat person begs as he floats up to Ikuto's shoulder. "We will find the lock nyaa~. Its only a mater of time!"

"I know Yoru, but I need to find her before the other keys, if they find and unlock her before us, you know what will happen nyaa~."

Yoru pouts and rests on his shoulder. "Its not like we are going to find her tonight, can we please take a nap?"

Just then a girl with light pink hair with black tips runs in front of them, chasing something, just as she stops suddenly and jumps into the air, not even noticing them. His eyes traveled her as she seems to be flying higher up, then his eyes notice something, a red Chara with a black mini dress. Behind her were two more, one lime green with a black apron, the other neon blue with a black skull clip and wand. Suddenly a bright light burst from her as the blue Chara entered her, exposing a pink/black haired girl wearing a black shirt with blue trimming and a mini neon blue ruffled skirt with black skulls, high top black boots and long gloves, a black witches hat with blue rimming. In her hands a black wand appeared as she lands with ease, running after what looked to be a black egg with a white X.

I watched in awe just as something caught my eye, a chain around her hip connected by a pure lock, white as the first flakes of snow. She is the target, and I have found her first, and she will be mine. "Yoru, follow her."

"Fine nyaa~."

*~~~~~* Amu *~~~~~*

"Amu! I sense a X-egg! We have to go get it!" The mini red girl stated, fling around the room, bright red hair flinging around her, a pink bow in the center.

"Come onnnn! Can't we take care of it tomorrow? This key, lock and everything is extremely tiring... " lays on my bed as the music plays full volume. "Its not easy crawling through the window you know..."

"Then why did you move your room to the basement? Your room upstairs was much easier!"

"Because I don't want creepy stalkers popping up up outside my window watching me sleep, why do you think I covered the windows with black duck tape?" kicks my legs in the air then jumps of the bed and crawls out the window. "The kids next door are going to notice you know..."

"Hurry up! Before the egg gets away!"

"Shut up Ran! She'll get it!" the blue mini person shouted, black hair with blue highlights waved down to her feet, a witches hat rested on top of her head. "Calm down."

"Thanks Miki, you Chara's are annoying but... I cant come up with anything else except annoying..." runs after the surprisingly close X-egg, taking us through the woods, also surprisingly close. I stopped jut before it few higher, seeing a tall guy with dark blue hair, I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was skinny, just then Miki few close to my ear whispering how cute he looked. I simply nodded and she told me to show off my merging with her... again I simply nodded and did as she told, run. We ran in front of him and jumped into the air, I just barely caught a glimpse of a dark blue key hanging out of his pocket, in the shape of a cat face. Suddenly I got queasy in my gut as I transform the egg back to normal. Instinctively I took a different trail home, hiding my hair, keeping an eye out for his dark blue hair and matching key.

"Miki... keep an eye out for him, he has a key... I can't trust him..."

"Amu, I can understand why you don't want him to get near you. After all, you are a pure lock." the green mini girl whispered, her short green hair pulled back behind a maids hat. (sorry, I know its major ooc, and I don't know what the name of that little white hat that maids wear) "No lock want's to have to need a key to unlock. Once a key is entered, you lose your freedom." she utters, under her breath.

"I know that! It's just like taking away my own purity... I don't want to be marked as 'OWNED'... I want to be my own." finally makes it to my house and slips in the front door, straight to the kitchen. "Now I'm hungry, thanks a lot guys." grabs a chocolate popsicle and walks down stairs.

"Your welcome!" all the mini's shouted together.

"Nyaa~! I want one too!" a mini person/cat shouted from behind us. His fur the same color as that guys.

"Who are you! I don't remember having an cat egg!" I shouted, accidentally dropping my ice cream, but someone grabs it before it hits the floor.

"Careful, you don't want mice do you?" said the dude from earlier. "Well?"

"Huh?" hears the chara girls gasp as I turn around, seeing him with cat ears and tail out. "Wha... wha... Who are you!"

he simply smirks and holds up his key. "I'm here for your lock, its that simple." he tilts my head up and whispers into my ear. "Do you know how the guys are so post to claim the pure locks?"

"They force the key in and twist, unlocking it..." tries to pull away but je wraps an arm around my waist, 'damn it mom, why did you chose this month to leave with dad and Ami...'

"Close, we have to open all your 'locks' in order to claim you as theirs... making your lock combine with theirs, forming a new power... only problem is... only the Lock is human. All the rest of us," his ears perk up and his tail wags slightly, his canines showing brightly with his cat eyes. "are not."

I suddenly shiver all over, afraid of what he has planing in those glowing blue eyes. "Wha... what are you going to do to me?" he pulls me closer to his body, his tail around my leg.

"Take away all of your purity, innocence, and freedom."

-XXX-

Me: and that's a rap!

Ikuto: *eats the ice cream* bout time, I was getting hungry...

Amu: you didn't have to use your tail!

All Chara's: and you made us seem all dark!

Me: we'll no one even uses you as Chara's, and I thought it would add on to the whole virginity = lock and censored = key, lol

Ikuto: so at lest we know why its m-rated

Kisshu: and the sad part... I'm NOT IN IT!

Naruto: that's sad?

Everyone: OH MY FUCKING GOD! HES BACK! RUN!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: ok, Naruto is locked up in the closet with chains, he can't scare us anymore.

Amu: so basically he is going to rape me?

Ikuto: that's sure a new one...

Me: oh shut up... Ikuto, you want it or not?

Amu: No! He~ *a hand covers her mouth*

Ikuto: wants it badly?

Amu: mmmh!

Ikuto: Kacy does not own Shugo Chara, so please enjoy!

Me: and here is chapter 2!

(-XXX-)

I suddenly shiver all over, afraid of what he has planing in those glowing blue eyes. "Wha... what are you going to do to me?" he pulls me closer to his body, his tail around my leg.

"Take away all of your purity, innocence, and freedom."

-XXX-

"Wha~What? No! Let me go!" struggles against him, freeing myself and looks around for my Chara's. "Miki? Ran? Sue? Where are you?"

"Right here nyaa~!" she looks over to the cat Chara to see all of her's in eggs taped up.

"No! Let them go!" feels 2 strong arms wrap around her tight, she struggled harder but found them much stronger then they looked. "Let me go!"

"Nope. I said I'm going to be your key, remember?" she bites down hard on his arm just before everything went black, he body fell limp in his arms. "And I refuse to let another key steal you away."

-Ikuto-

he lays her on her bed and locks her window, then carries the screaming eggs upstairs where he wraps them in sheets and stuffs them under the couch, then goes back down stairs after making sure all the doors were locked. "Now what to do with you?" he leans over her sleeping body, licking her lower lip "Hmm? Do you know?"

she moves away in her sleep, he eyes barely fluttering. "ah..." he gets up and finds around 10 cuffs in her closet, along with 1 long chain, 5 shorter ones. He smirks evilly as he finds a few locks, and around 4 keys, he guessed one must fit all the cuffs and the others must fit the locks.

"You must be a very bad girl if you keep these in there... I wonder what other toys you must have hidden in here." he walks back over to her with the cuffs and cuff her wrists and ankles to the bed. He noticed she had a leather collar on and locked the long chain to it like a dog leash. "I guess I forgot to mention that when someone tastes my blood, they pass out." he lays on top of her unconscious body and kisses her neck wanting her to hurry up and wake up.

Her head turns to the side as her whole body tries to turn, she slowly opens her eyes, still in a dais. "Wha... where am I...?" she tries to move again just as she looks up, being caught like a deer in headlights, her eyes meet his. "Wha! Why are you here?" she struggles harder against the chains as his smirk grew.

"I found them in your closet. Why were they in there?" his eyes flowed down her body, soaking in everything he could do with her right now, and in the future.

"Uh... um... I... wear them on my clothes and use them in case of a burglar..." she lied... he only smiled more as he pulled out a short knife from his pocket. "Are-are you going to k-kill me?"

"Nope, only free you of these accursed garments." he slowly pulled it down her shirt, cutting through her shirt and skirt, completely avoiding her bra and panties. She tried to pull away but the cuffs held. She mentally cursed herself for owning chains, yet alone plan to use them to dress up her room. He licked her neck down and ended at the attachment. He looked up at her with an evil smirk on his face.

"A cute strawberry bra with black laces? Are you trying to be naughty or nice?" he took the attachment in his teeth and started pulling on it.

"N-n-none of your b-business!" she struggled harder but froze once she not only heard the snap of her bra rip in his teeth, but also when she met eyes with a stranger outside. Ikuto noticed this and poked his tail into her panties, rubbing her lower pair of lips.

Ikuto turned away from the blushing face to glare outside, meeting eye to eye with the person ruining his fun. He saw blond hair and dark violate eyes. "Why hello, chibi king... are u staring at my prize?" the 'chibi king glared and tried to bust down the window, the glass silencing him out. "and you, Amu..."

He pulled his tail out to find it soaking wet. He smirked and walked over to the window, to close the thick dark purple curtain. After he did so he turned back to Amu and laid back on her, licking her neck as his fingers traveled lower on her body, then slowly started to finger her through her soaked panties. She moaned louder, her body dripping with sweat at the new feeling. He kissed her lips gently, his tail darting across her legs. She pulled against the cuffs holding her down. He lifted up off her long enough to pull the soaked matching panties off with his tail. He smirks and kisses down her neck, to her breast and starts sucking and licking her nipple, earning stubble sweet moans to escape her lips. She moans 'no' over and over, pulling against the bounds harder. He stoked her inner thigh with his nails, teasing her, wanting her to beg him. He pulling her pure lock out of his pocket, the color already shifting towards blue. He lays it around her neck and pulls out his deep dark blue key, and holds it above her hole, his eyes focused on hers.

"Mommy! There's a BIG kitty laying on sissy!" he turns to see a little girl, peach hair and matching big eyes. Suddenly all the color from both of them drained... leaving them both pail white.

The mother walked in, saw his ears and tail, grabbed the little girl, and carried her out. "Ami, you are too young to see that." the mother walked back in and saw the cuffs, "Have fun Amu, your great grandmother was a pure lock when she was a child as well, then a boy came with a golden key and claimed her, looks like you got the cat key when she got the prince key. Have fun, a cat can be stubborn." then walked away with Ami, for another 6 months.

Ikuto regained his color as soon as he heard golden key, but Amu stared after her in amazement. "Seems I got your mothers permission."

"So! You don't have mine!" she struggles harder against the chains as her lock starts to glow darker blue. "And what are you doing to my lock!"

"Your lock is calling for my key, its the same as down here." he sticks a finger inside her, rolling her clit with his thumb. She moans louder, hearing him chuckle. "See? You want it bad..." he leans down and licks her cheek, his eyes on hers. "I want to unlock you, really bad..."

"Don't! Don't you dare rape me!" she shivered as he licked her lower lip, his finger fucking her at a steady pace and forcing her to gasp. He took the chance and slid his tongue into her mouth. She felt what he just did and tried to bite him, she did but didn't taste any blood. He smirked into the kiss and forced the kiss deeper, fingering her faster and harder.

He pulls back and whispers into her ear. "Its not rape if you beg me, Amu~." his ears twitch as she moans softly. He pulls back and travels his body down hers, his fingers ghosting down her hips and his head reaches her lower lips. "And you will be begging me after this, every night, for the rest of your soon to be eternal life." his palms push her thighs back as he reaches further in, slowly darting his tongue around her clit, earning a startled gasp to escape her lips.

"What do you mean eternal?" she felt her body heating up each time he violated her with his tongue. "St-stop that... its dirty..."

"Did I forget to mention, once a persons key and lock unite, they become immortal, and you are clean, pure... well... you were" he smirks as he probes his tongue in deeper, tasting her juices cover his tongue. That when he suddenly became very aware of how tight his pants have became. "Want to see what will take away that purity of yours? The key is freedom, what I have been doing is innocence, and this..." he slipped out of his pants slowly, making sure her eyes were on him the entire time. "is your purity..." he finally was free of all garments and goes back to eating her out, his fingers rubbing circles on her inner thighs. She moans louder, the heat inside her building up higher.

"I-Ikuto... STOP!" she screamed as he forced 2 fingers deep inside her and started nibbling on her clit. "I cant hold on... NO!" he smirked as she had her first orgasm, he backed away but lapped it up as it came like a kitten. When she was done her face was scarlet red as she realized what had happened. He simply smirked and crawled up her body to whisper into her ear.

"Are you ready to beg yet?"

-XXX-

me: Cliff hangers, gotta love em lol

Ikuto: so I get to pound her senseless, sweet...

Amu: my mother left me there with him... she let him rape me...

Me: he hasn't raped you yet, **evil snicker**

Kisshu: ok, she has something planed... REVIEW PEOPLE! IF SHE GETS 20 REVIEWS SHE MIGHT CONTINUE ZAKURO'S BETRAYLE!

Me: yup!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yes, I know my spelling is horrible, but I'm trying my best without spell check. Don't post about my spelling since I have never EVER been able to spell, so deal with it...

Ikuto: some-one is in a bad mood...

Amu: its because its 11:19 pm,

Ikuto: oh...

Me: grr... read then review...

-XXX-

Panting I tried to glare at him, but he was pleasuring my body to much. I couldn't hold out much longer. My body felt tired and heavy, but he was having none of that. He kissed my lips softy, his hands massaging my entire body, his member pushing on my hips. There was no escape, no rescue, and he knows I know that. "I- Ikuto... I- I'm s- sleepy..."

He smiles and whispers softly into my ear. "It will all be over soon." He smirked and started rubbing his member against me, forcing me to gasp. He slips his tongue inside my mouth as his key probes the lock on my neck. Moaning softly into the kiss, he probes himself in farther, deepening the kiss as well.

I was unable to talk back, and his lips were muffling my moans. He suddenly plunges deep inside me, unable to hold out much longer as his key enters my lock. I screamed into the kiss as my virginity is ripped away from me. It hurt as he slowly pushes his entire member deep inside me, much longer then I thought. He didn't stop, he moved faster as my lock glows blue. His hips hit mine quicker then I can blink over and over again, leaving my mind at a loss as unnatural sounds escaped my lips. It dived me crazy, past the edge of insanity even. It was a matter of seconds before I came, lost in his world. My pussy was numb but he kept drilling, hitting that one spot over and over again as my body went on a trip to spas town, before finally Cumming deep inside me. I felt it twitch and burn from deep within, but my body loved it. I screamed as he growled, showing his domination. He kept pushing deeper as he came, filling me. It overflowed, seeping down into my bed. The Cumming kept coming, feeling like it would last forever. When he finally did stop Cumming, he undid the chains and lay beside me, his softening member still deep inside me. I knew my bed had drying blood on it, mixed with cum and sweat. Slowly I realized that, I now belong to this, perverted, horny, deep blue cat demon... and he wasn't going to free me anytime soon...

-Ikuto-

I woke up slowly, blinking several times before looking down at my arms, seeing nothing. "Heh, so this is the game she wants to play huh? Yoru, wake up." I smirked, finding him in his egg taped up. "Damn, sneaking away after I fell asleep. Just wait till I find her..." I growled, pissed off, but smirking about it, and Yoru back at my side.

"Are you going to punish her nyaa~?" he mewed, smirking as he gets ready to send off his kitty army on the hunt.

"Heh. By the time I'm finished, she'll be too weak to even roll over. Come on Yoru, lets find ourselves a little pink mouse." I chuckled darkly, my eyes sharp as my ears and tail go into hiding and I pull on a black hoody with gray jeans.

Yoru grinned, his cats already on the look out. "Nyaa~, how long until your cat DNA mixes with hers?"

"Probably a few hours, but since she was originally human, she will only get the ears and tail, and only when she is excited or asleep." I sighed, pulling her lock out from my pocket, once a pure pearl color, now a constantly moving ocean of pearl white and royal blue. "I'll be waiting, my little mouse." I chuckled.

-Amu-

"That bastard… raping me and stealing my lock… I can't chara change without it…" I groaned, a few strands of pink peaking out of the white and neon light blue stripe jacket hood. My light blue skinny jeans hugging my skin as I walked, all three chara's in my pocket. "What's worse, he freaking jized inside me and I could be Prego. Ran! You told me that it was just the twist of a key in the lock. Why sex too!"

"Well… a dick is tectonically a key… And virginity is technically a lock…" Ran whispered, watching my face as it changed from anger, to grief, to embarrassment, to back to anger.

"I don't want to be a sex toy… If he finds me again, I probably won't be able to move for a year…" I sighed, stopping at a bench in a park walk, and cried.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan. Lets find a place to rest and recover… He might be tracking us." Ran whispered, crying as well.

"Ran is right Amu-chan. If he does find us again who knows what might happen." Suu whispered, patting me shoulder, urging me to keep moving and to not give up.

"I guess the only good thing is he was hot. Wait, more than hot, he was fucking sexy…" Miki fanaticized, her heart in her eyes and she remembered his face. "Amu got to see his body though…" Miki pouted.

"Miki! He raped her! How can you be jealous!" Ran and Suu shouted together.

"Well sorry if I like sexy guys…" Miki pouted, before turning to me, a small smile on her face. "At lest it is better then being raped by some fat, sweaty, pedophile who is in his fifties and sucks at sex."

I couldn't help but giggle a little. That was true, he was cute. "Now that we have that settled, lets go get an ice cream." and we headed off to a park, before a small white kitten crossed our path. "Why hello little kitty, how are you?" It meowed, so p petted it for a little while, before continuing our path, the cat running in the opposite direction.

"Amu-chan… I would stay away from all cats if I were you." Miki whispered, licking on a tiny ice cream.

"Why?" I mumbled, licking my vanilla and chocolate swirl. It was around that time when a boy, roughly the same age as me, walked over. "Hello." he had long purple hair and light brown eyes, a small smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm Nagihiko." he smiled, reaching for my hand. I grabs it, smiling back.

"I'm Amu." I giggled, as he sat beside me, head phones hung on his neck, and a light gray jacket hung loosely as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm guessing your hear because a cat is following you?" he questioned, a black key in the shape of a wing hung to a chain on his waist.

"Your one of them too!" I shouted, ready to bolt before he grabbed my wrist."

"Don't worry, I already have a girl I like. She may not be the lock but I love her. You don't have to be scared of me." this calmed me some, so I sat back down, looking him in the eyes.

"How do I get him off my back then?" I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"I'm sorry, but if you already did it, then there is no way. Not only are you both immortal now, but you have his genes inside you. The only way is to never get excited, and to never sleep. It is the same for all us keys. If you were to do either, you could turn into a cat. Oh, and if a different key finds you, run. It doesn't matter if he is the king key, the dog key, the sword key, it doesn't matter, run."

"What key are you Nagi?" I asked, worried.

"I'm the crow key, Ikuto is the cat key. We are the only keys, I am sorry to say, you can trust." he sighed, patting my head.

"Trust! He raped me! He-" Nagi slammed his hand over my mouth, telling my to shush as he pointed behind us. There, in all his glory, was Ikuto. A smirk on his face as he looked right into my eyes. "Oh shit…"

"Ikuto, what a pleasure to see you again. Do you mind if we just talk a little more?" Nagihiko tried to reason. My ice cream dribbled onto my hand as I stared back at him. Miki was right. He was sexy. He had a thin waist, long legs, long, thin arms, and ruffled up navy blue hair that looked just right. I blushed, looking away. He knows I just checked him out…

"I am sorry Nagihiko, but Amu and I have something we need to do." he smirked, walking over and taking my ice cream. "Careful, it will melt." he whispered, licking it.

"Hey! Give that back!" I shouted without thinking. Nagi left without a word, leaving me and Ikuto in a park, alone, at sun set.

"Make me." he chuckled, taking another lick. That got me ticked. Again without thinking, I ripped the ice cream out of his hand and started eating it, glaring at him. He looked surprised, his ears and tail back out. "Well, seems my little kitten has some anger issues, hm?"

"My ice cream." I pouted, before munching on the cone. 'Maybe I can get revenge like this.' I started eating it exotically, looking up to see his expression every once in a while.

-Ikuto-

I noticed her eating it a bit more sexually, before smirking. 'So she wants to play that game huh? Sure, I'll play.' sitting beside her, I rested my hand on her inner hip, drawing circles on it close to her crotch, but not touching there. I watched her finished the ice cream before staring up at the stars, listening intently to her, waiting for the slightest groan. It didn't take long before she tried to move me away.

"St-stop… that feels weird." she whimpered, a blush on her cheeks.

"Why? I'm not doing anything." I mumbled, hiding my smirk. I'm not moving my hand until she admits she wants it. Still rubbing small circles on her inner thigh, I stared at the sky, humming a small tune. I could hear her whimper and feel her legs shake. I pretended to ignore it, but her small noises were turning me on.

"St-stop teasing me…" she blushed. I pulled her onto my lap and knew she could feel my hard on. "Ah."

I whispered into her ear, smirking. "I'll tease you until you want it." she gasped, cute pink kitty ears and tail popping out. I started rubbing her crotch through her jeans, adding just enough pressure to tease without her Cumming. She would wiggle every once in a while trying to either pull away or get closer, but she would stop after my little friend twitched. "Tell me you want me to finger you…" I whispered into her ear, rubbing her a little harder through her jeans. She gasped, before nodding slowly. "I can't hear you."

"I… want you… to… f-finger…me…" she whimpered. I smirked, unzipping her pants and slipping my hand inside. "Ah!" she moaned out.

"Your wish is my command." I chuckled, rubbing her cunt with my thumb and trusting a finger in and out of her hot, wet pussy. She kept moaning, trying to get my fingers to go deeper. I glanced at her tail. Flicking around without a clue. I smirked, grabbing it and pushing the tip into her mouth. "Don't bite it." I whispered, adding a finger to her pussy. She sucked it gently, blushing as she grabbed onto it. "I don't think you want to get fucked outside, but I need to get rid of this boner." smirking, I changed our position a little, so she way laying on the bench, and my hand in the back of her pants, still fingering her. "You can, can't you?"

She blushed, her tail behind her as she stared at my crotch. I was about to help her before she started unzipping my jeans, pulling my dick out. She licked up the staff, earning a groan from me. "You like that Ikuto-kun?" she whimpered, looking up to me with her kitty ears twitching.

"You tease…" I smirked, scratching her head. "Don't stop." she licked it again before sucking the head, her hands trying to jerk it off. "Mmm, just like that." I groaned, trusting my fingers faster inside her, adding a third. She instantly climaxed, soaking her panties and jeans.

"Ahh!" she moaned, before I brought her back to my boner, bobbing her head on it.

"Don't get distracted." I whispered, smiling when I saw her blush. I was in pure bliss. The girl whom haunted my dreams was in my lap, willingly doing something for me, while I felt her in any way I dreamed. She kept bobbing until I felt myself fill up. "Swallow it, don't spit it out…" I whispered to her, before releasing into her lips. She gagged, coughed, and shook, but swallowed must of it, a little dripped down her lips as she panted, looking up to me. Her pink kitten ears and tail twitched and perked with ease. "Good girl." I whispered, before licking it off her lips, eventually kissing her deeply.

She kissed back shyly, earning a smirk from me, for I easily took control and had her gasping for breath. "Ik-Ikuto… I want to sleep…" she whimpered, looking up to me with fogged eyes.

"Only after you've learned your lesson for running away. Just now was a treat for staying put and letting me hold you. Now for the punishment." I grinned, before lifting her up bridal style and shooting off into the moonless sky.

-XXX-

Me: Sorry, but I felt like I will post this chapter first, but I had to finish it. I even gave you a little extra, hoping you will forgive me for the long wait. ^.^

Ikuto: I forgive you because I get to rape Amu in all your stories.

Amu: Why don't you just quit making new stories then?

Me: I have adhd so I have to do many things at once… sorry.

Ikuto: for those who read these little authors notes, here is a sneak peak of a story not yet posted… have fun.

Amu: NO! Not that one!

Ikuto: Please keep in mind this one shot is going to be 'VERY LONG', so its only a tiny paragraph of the story for you.

~Sneak peek of an un-posted one shot~

"Hey, Amu," he whispered, blowing on her ear, it made her shudder, as she bit the apple harder, she herself holding it in as he licked and bit the lobe. "Relax or you'll tear." and before she could say anything, the banana was shoved up her ass, causing her to moan out loudly, her legs trying to close as she wiggled around, enjoying every bit of it. He had to pull his member out of his pants, any longer in there and it would have ripped his pants. He grind and he rubbed the head against the lips, probing softly as she wiggled more, loving the feeling. She started to grind against him, wanting him to go deeper, which he did, rubbing her insides as she moaned into the apple~

"Ow!" she whined, looking around. She was in the kitchen with her head in her lap, the chewed bacon mocking her from the scrap tray, no sign of Ikuto, but her wet panties. "Wha?" she mumbled, confused. "I-it was all a dream?" she stood up and rubbed her head, before blushing bright red and sitting back down, holding her hands over her lips, whispering to herself, "Oh my fucking god... I dreamed I had sex with the Pirate… Caption… Ikuto..." She stood up again and rushed to the railing, puking up her thoughts as she looked into the deep blue sea.

~Sorry, but that's all you get to see~

Me: Look forward to it.


End file.
